I Trust You
by fanatic218
Summary: Deeks goes to see Kensi the night of the explosion.  How have things changed?  Fairly fluffy, but please review!  First NCIS: LA fic!


_A/N~ Hi all! This is my first fanfic for NCIS: LA, but I've written stuff for Criminal Minds. The last three episodes with Kensi and Deeks' trust issues, Kensi's abduction, and the bomb thing inspired me to write this. It's very short, but I like it. Hope you do too!_

Kensi rolled out of her bed at the fifth knock on her front door. Whoever was on the other side was going it get it. Just like those fake NSA agents. Beware.

Deeks knew she wasn't going to be in the best mood per say, with him pounding on her door at two am and all, but he needed to see her. They didn't get a chance to really talk after everything that happened after the explosion, between the paramedics needing to check them out after the blast and tracking down Matteis and gathering his family pictures to scare the man out of his wits.

Kensi's mood noticeably changed the moment she saw him behind the door.

"Hey," she said softly. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in response. Without another word, she opened her door wider, giving him room to pass through into her apartment.

"So I guess you weren't kidding when you said old expensive stuff was pointless," he said jokingly glancing around her apartment. She rolled her eyes and snorted at his lame attempts at humor, though she knew he'd get her on the third one.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he said, tucking his hands into his pockets, and action that did not go unobserved by Kensi. Was Marty Deeks - the cocky, self-confident, Marty Deeks - nervous?

"No, I wasn't asleep," she said looking at him. For the first time, well, the second time, Deeks didn't sense any hostility coming from her. Nor did he feel the presence of the wall they had kept between themselves for the last few weeks. They stood awkwardly by her front door until she invited him all the way in. Getting some coffee started, Deeks sat himself on the long couch just a few feet away, attempting to get his thoughts altogether. He knew why he came, he knew he needed to come, but for the life of him, he couldn't find the words to explain either of these things to her. Kensi came into the room and handed him a cup of hot coffee and sat a few feet down the couch from him. He smiled realizing it was made just how he liked it - though he didn't remember ever telling her outright.

"Are you okay?" she asked tipping her head to the side to get a different angle on his face. He chuckled softly, and she couldn't help but smile at the sound. He nodded after a moment, turning his head to look at her. She really was beautiful, even with her wild hair pulled back in a crazier mess, stands falling from behind her ears. Her face was free of make up, not that she wore much anyways, but she really didn't need it. Her form fitting tee shirt and loose sweat pants pushed low on her hips, the ridiculous socks with penguins on them. God, she was gorgeous.

Without much thinking, Deeks tackled her back onto the couch, capturing her lips with his own. Surprised by his passionate attack, it took Kensi a moment to register what was happening, but she quickly caught on and responded by wrapping her arms securely around his neck, her left hand tangling in his hair.

Pulling back when neither of them could breathe, he rested her forehead against hers, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Kensi...look...I...I..." he said between pants. She held her breath, patiently waited for him to finish. "Watching them take you away from me was like a punch in the gut. I didn't know if I would see you again, and it killed me. And then you were surrounded by all those lasers, and I started feeling nauseous every time you got too close, and I..." she cut him off with another searing kiss, somehow more intense than the first. "Le'me finish," he said smiling widely. "I don't ever remember bring more relieved than when I saw with my own eyes, felt you in one piece on top of me after the explosion. And I needed to tell you that. I couldn't wait any longer, and I want you to know that."

It took a moment to find words, and she fought to keep her tears back. Pressing another kiss, a tender one this time, to his lips, she pulled back at smiled. "I trust you Deeks."

A large smile broke out across his face before he claimed her lips again.

_A/N~ There you go. A little out of character for Kensi as I went on, and probably for Deeks too as I went on, but I couldn't help but put in a little extra to the end from the last episode. Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
